


Buttman/Cutters Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: 17 year olds being idiots, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, I just really love this ship, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, buttman, cartters, cutters, i dunno, listen, most of these works probably will be shit post, this is such a crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of Eric Cartman x Butters Stotch oneshots





	Buttman/Cutters Oneshots

It's been a month since he last saw Butters, since they got into their biggest fight yet. He thought he disappeared, and yet, there he was. 

"Hey-" Eric ran up to the smaller man, a bit out of breath and full of nerves. How would he react?

"Hey, Eric." Butters shifted his weight onto one side, feeling awkward. The blonde rubbed his knuckles together in a nervous fashion, a habit he never grew out of.

Eric frowns, taking the other into his arms, hugging him close. "I've missed you these days. I thought you would have called; It's been weeks."

Butters slid out of Eric's arms, looking away. "I've been busy." 

Eric was not satisfied with that answer, but did not push. "Are you okay after what happened? You look like a mess-"

"Thanks, I guess?" Butters frowned, cutting him off and burrowed his eyebrows. He looked so small; he looked exhausted. Eric looks him over, grabbing his arms and looking at them. "Are you clean?"

Butters snorts, a small sneer framing his face, "Is that seriously coming from you?"

Eric squints his eyes. "I don't do what you do." 

Butters sighs in exasperation, staring Eric straight into the eye. He didn't need this right now. "How did _this_ happen? What has become of _us_?" 

"You took our fight too far-" Eric started.

"Oh, _I_ took it too far? _Me_?" Butters scoffed, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm _so_ sorry _, your highness_." 

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Butters-"

"Eric, don't! Don't do this to me!" Butters started to cry. Dammit, he just wanted things to go back to normal. Why was this so hard? "I can't do th-"

"Are we over?" Eric cut him off. "Please, don't say we're over. We can work through this." He looked desperate.

Butters wipes his eyes, sniffling, "Don't you want us to be? Over, that is?" He was trying to calm down. 

Eric takes the man's hands, not letting him go. "No, I want you- the _real_ you. I want who I knew. I know he's in there somewhere." He searched Butter's eyes before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Hey, uh, there's a dance. We could go together? It's the Spring Formal- March 1st. It's really cheesy, I know, but it's free? Come on, it'll be fun." 

Eric the dance might be a good way to make up to his boyfriend. Butters, however, was not that into the idea. "I don't do dances. Plus, I'm grounded." 

"Please, Butters, it's one night. Do this one dance with me." Eric bit his lip. 

Butters pulls away, grimacing. "Goodbye, Eric." He walks away. 

And all Eric could do was watch as the man he loved leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the song Hey #1 from the musical Next to Normal  
> Y'all should go check it out, its really good


End file.
